


Kdyby nepřišlo ráno

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6. ročník, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracovi se konečně podařilo opravit Rozplývavou skříň, ale žádné uspokojení mu jeho úspěch nepřinesl. Zároveň ví, že už informaci nebude moct dlouho tajit a že musí Smrtijedy do hradu vpustit. Ale až ráno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kdyby nepřišlo ráno

**Author's Note:**

> Dárek k mezinárodnímu dni slashe. :-) 
> 
> Povídku věnuji Kaspar a Tyře Hawking, protože mě zásobují Drarry četbou 

Bylo krátce po půlnoci. Draco ani nemusel sáhnout do nočního stolku, kde ležely zaprášené kapesní hodinky, jistě značné hodnoty, jakou měl každý dárek od jeho otce, aby věděl kolik je hodin. Zkrátka nespal pořádně už několik týdnů a brzy dokázal intuitivně rozpoznat, jaká část noci právě je. Vyměnil jednu ruku za hlavou za druhou a povzdechl si. Půlnoc. Sedm hodin do rána. A pak Velký den.

Nebyl si jistý, jak může vědět, že se to stane právě prvního května, ale prostě to věděl. Viselo to ve vzduchu. Ticho před bouří. Kolik z nich to tušilo? Nejspíš nikdo. Ani Brumbál nedokázal přijít na jeho plán. Ani Snape… Už jenom ten prostý fakt, že je oba obelhává, pro něj byl vítezstvím. Mohli se dohadovat, mohli předpokládat, ale nevěděli.

Vítězství. Je to vítězství, když bude muset zemřít člověk, aby jiný člověk mohl žít? Ano, je, odpověděl si poněkolikáté. Obzvlášť když je ten jiný člověk jeho matka. Matka, která nevěděla o výhružce, o esu v rukávu, kterým ho Pán zla přesvědčil, že neexistuje nikdo, kdo by mu mohl pomoct. Je jen na něm, aby svěřený úkol splnil.

Přivřel oči a zhluboka vydechl. Necítil strach ani nervozitu. Ale ani odhodlání nebo připravenost. Zkrátka bude muset udělat, co je třeba.

Bude muset zabít Albuse Brumbála.

Ale až ráno…

 

Co kdyby ráno nikdy nepřišlo? Co by udělal, kdyby tuhle noc směl naprosto cokoliv a nemusel se vypořádávat s následky?

Draco se zachvěl. Jeho neklidná mysl předhazovala zmatené obrazy.

Letěl vzduchem, matně vnímal tribuny rozeseté kolem famfrpálového hřiště, už vůbec se nevšímal spolužáků a učitelů sedících na nich. Ne, měl oči jenom pro Pottera, který mu unikal… Víc se přitiskl k násadě koštěte, ledový vzduch ho šlehal do tváří, začal se tomu nemožnému individuu v červeném hábitu přibližovat.

Pak najednou vzpomínka zmizela a nahradila ji jiná, stará jen pár týdnů. Stál opřený o umyvadlo. Byl na dně. Byl to den, kdy si myslel, že všechno vzdá a raději se zabije. Sice Potterovi nikdo nevěřil, ale Draco věděl jistě, že ten nebelvírský troll odhalil pravdu. Potter věděl, že to Draco proklel Katie, sice omylem, ale proklel, že on způsobil, že se Weasley málem otrávil. Potter věděl, že něco chystá. Možná si nebyl jistý co, ale viděl na něm, že není v pořádku, úplně stejně, jako Draco vždy poznal na Potterovi, že se s ním něco děje. A ten den se v Dracovi všechno nahromadilo a vybouchl a Potter byl jeho selhání svědkem. To Draco nedokázal snést, musel se mu pomstít, Potter nesměl vidět jeho prohru, šlehl po něm kletbou, Potter nezůstal pozadu, pak už si Draco uvědomoval jen mumlavý hlas, který později přiřadil Severusovi. Od něj se zpětně dozvěděl, co se vlastně stalo a že mu Potter ublížil.

Jizvy už zůstanou…

Bylo mu to jedno. Přijít k těm ohavným znetvořením o rok dříve, nejspíš by Pottera shodil z Astronomické věže. A teď to bylo tak strašně nepodstatné. Draco upřímně nevěřil, že by první květen mohl přežít. Nevěřil, že by mohl uspět a Brumbála doopravdy zabít. Věděl, že bude mít podporu Smrtijedů, ale smrtící kletbu musí seslat on. A to na čaroděje, kterého se i Pán zla obává. Draco nechápal proč, Brumbál mu vždycky připadal jako popletený nekompetentní dědek, nešel z něj strach, a přesto se jej Temný pán bál. To Dracovi stačilo, aby toho nekompetentního dědka přestal podceňovat a přiznal si, že se má postavit mocnému čaroději.

Pokud neuspěje, Pán zla ho zabije. Tak proč by se měl zatěžovat nějakými hloupými jizvami… A pokud náhodou uspěje… Ne, s tou variantou vážně nepočítal. Ale kvůli matce to zkusit musel. Nemohl dovolit, aby zemřela kvůli jeho zbabělosti.

Náhle Draco věděl, co by udělal, pokud by ráno nemělo nikdy přijít.

Vyklouzl zpod přikrývky, chlad se mu vetřel pod kůži bosých chodidel. Otřásl se. Nejspíš zimou. Zůstal ještě okamžik sedět, odhodlával se. Nebyl Nebelvír, aby se do všeho vrhal po hlavě. Co mohl ztratit?

Už nic.

Teď už nic.

Vstal a po paměti vytáhl oblečení. V koupelně se převlékl, nechtěl spolužáky rušit světlem, ačkoliv spali jen Blaise a Greg. Podobný scénář se opakoval stále častěji. Několik z nich zíralo do tmy, ponořeni v myšlenkách, obavách, představách i vzpomínkách. Všichni byli nejistí a netušili, co mohou očekávat v příštích dnech. Jen Draco věděl, jak velká změna visí ve vzduchu. Možná je to poslední noc, kterou společně probdí…

Vyšel na chodbu sklepení, osvětlovalo ji jen pár loučí, v tuhle noční dobu nebylo divu. Potter ho sledoval, Draco nevěděl jak, ale Potter poslední dobou věděl o každém jeho kroku. Jen v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby ho nikdy nedokázal vyčmuchat. A tak Draco zamířil někam, kde se mu vždy dobře přemýšlelo. Byl si tak jistý, že za ním Potter přijde, že s jinou možností ani nepočítal.

Seděl na tribuně a mrzl. A ačkoliv byla docela teplá noc na přelom dubna a května, jím prostupoval chlad. Neviděl ho přicházet, a tak se lekl, když jen pár metrů od něj Potter promluvil:

„Malfoyi!“ Znělo to rozčileně. Draco se ušklíbl. Takovým tím způsobem, kdy koutek rtů povytáhne vzhůru, ale zbytek obličeje zůstane bezvýrazně neměnný. Věděl, že to působí výsměšně, a věděl, že Potter tenhle detail vidět nemůže.

„Pottere?“ protáhl jméno toho idiota do otázky, za kterou se skrývalo: nikdo tě sem nenutil chodit, tak co se vztekáš?

Potter došel až k němu a zůstal stát. „Lumos,“ štěkl ten troll a ostré světlo Dracovi způsobilo bolehlav. Neurčitě zavrčel a Potter hůlku sklonil. Teď na sebe viděli a to Draca rozptylovalo.

„Co chceš?“ Draco chtěl být nepříjemný, ale nakonec zněl jen unaveně. A byl unavený. Jak jen on byl unavený!

„Já vím, že něco chystáš.“

„Ach. Skvěle. Deset bodů pro Nebelvír,“ ušklíbl se ironicky. Teď už Potter jeho výsměch viděl velmi dobře.

„Nemysli si, že dovolím, aby ti to prošlo, ať už máš v plánu cokoliv.“

Draco nezapíral, nepotřeboval to. Potter už nemohl udělat nic, čím by nadcházející události zvrátil. „A co přesně myslíš, že zmůžeš?“

„I kdybych tě měl –“

„Co? Zabít?“ Draco se mu vysmál a všiml, že sebou Potter cukl a sledoval ho polekaně.

„Ne… To jsem nechtěl… Chtěl jsem říct… I kdybych tě měl někde zavřít. To jsem myslel,“ mumlal nesouvisle a Draco vycítil jeho nervozitu. Stoupl si. Převyšoval Pottera o půl hlavy a byl za to rád. Chtěl nad ním mít navrch i v takových banalitách.

„Neuděláš nic,“ oznámil mu s neochvějnou jistotou.

„Klidně bych teď hned mohl jít –“ Ani tentokrát ho Draco nenechal domluvit.

„Za ředitelem? A co bys mu řekl? Že Malfoy něco chystá? Řeknu ti tajemství, Pottere… On to ví. Ten tvůj slavný Brumbál moc dobře ví, že se něco stane, ale ještě něco… Nikdo z nich nemá ani ponětí, co plánuju. Jsou slepí. Tápají ve tmě a přitom to mají přímo pod nosem.“

„Proč to děláš?“ Tentokrát Potter nenechal jeho, aby řekl všechno, co chtěl. A že toho měl na srdci ještě spoustu. Představení spělo k vrcholu. Teď na scénu nastupovala závěrečná gradace a mělo přijít vyvrcholení. Vyvrcholení naschválů, vzájemné nenávisti a opovržení. A on chtěl Potterovi všechno vmést do obličeje, ukázat mu, jak moc ho vlastně nenávidí. Jak se mu z něj dělá špatně a jak by mu rád ublížil. Skutečně ublížil, fyzicky.

„Proč dělám co?“ procedil skrze zatnuté zuby, ve výrazu vepsanou nevoli a nechuť. Znovu se otřásl zimou, která se skrze tenkou látku školní košile snadno prokousávala k jeho kůži.

„Proč ses přidal ke Smrtijedům. Proč jim pomáháš? Co tak neodolatelného ti mohli nabídnout?“ Teď zněl výsměšně Potter. Nemohl to pochopit. On rodiče neměl…

Stáli proti sobě, měřili se pohledy. Potter čekal na jeho odpověď a zdálo se… Na okamžik se Dracovi zdálo, že se v jeho očích zračil upřímný zájem, jako by to vědět chtěl, jako by toužil pochopit. A Draco přejel zkoumavým, velmi pečlivě zkoumavým, pohledem chlapce před sebou. Konečně vypadal starší, než byl. Vždycky byl jen malé hubené nic, ale šestý ročník v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel provedl s jeho postavou zajímavou proměnu. Kterou ale Draco nedokázal ocenit. Bylo mu jedno, jak Potter vypadá, na vzhledu nezáleželo.

Už ne.

Už přece nezáleželo na ničem.

„Máš pravdu. Nabídl mi něco neodolatelného. Udělám něco pro něj a on nechá mou matku naživu. Jak by ses rozhodl ty, hrdino?“ Ne, tentokrát poslední slovo nevyplivl s neskrývaným výsměchem. Rád by věděl, co by Potter udělal na jeho místě…

„Voldemort tě vydírá,“ hlesl Potter v uvědomění, jako by si do té chvíle myslel, že Draco se s ním ztotožňuje dobrovolně nebo tak něco.

Ach… On si to vážně myslel. Draco se neubránil úšklebku. Sledoval hru emocí a myšlenek, které se zračily v Potterově tváři. To děcko, co možná děckem ani nikdy nebylo, vypadalo jako otevřená kniha. Draco si v ní pohodlně listoval. Aha, nedůvěra. A hele nevěřícnost na další stránce. A tady máme krásnou ilustraci pochopení. Draco by si vsadil deset galeonů na to, že Potter si právě přehrává celý školní rok a zapracovává do všech situací, jichž byl svědkem, nově nabytou informaci. A nevěděl, co si s tím počnout.

V tom okamžiku si Draco uvědomil, že nejspíš přestřelil, když Potterovi dal tak mocnou zbraň, když se mu tolik odhalil.

Ale jak se ujistil dříve. Teď už na ničem nezáleželo. Přijde ráno a svět, jak ho znají, shoří.

Pokrčil rameny. Považoval to za dostatečnou reakci. Co by taky řekl jiného. Potterovýma očima skrytýma za těmi směšnými, otřesnými brýlemi problesklo porozumění. A Draco začal tušit průšvih. Nesnášel sentiment a obával se, že Potter mu nabídne pomoc nebo něco podobně nesmyslného.

„Nechci tvou lítost a nepotřebuju pomoc. Takhle se věci mají a ty nemůžeš udělat vůbec nic, abys chod událostí zvrátil. Smiř se s tím.“ Nedal mu prostor promluvit z obavy, že by ztratil své odhodlání, kdyby se Potter skutečně rozhodl projevovat své nepochopitelné hrdinství.

„Ale mluvíš se mnou,“ ozval se nakonec Potter potichu, rozvážně. Draco se znovu zachvěl. „A to je neobvyklé. Musíš mít nějaký důvod.“

„Nemám. A vůbec, to tys přišel sem, tys musel mít nějaký důvod,“ přešel Draco do útoku.

„Já… Tak dobře. Když máme tu upřímnou chvilku.“ Potter nervózně přešlápl, prsty pročísly přeleželé vrabčí hnízdo, které se s trochou fantazie dalo považovat za vlasy. Sklopil hlavu, ale pak se sebral a pohlédl přímo na Draca. „Trochu jsem doufal, že se s tebou budu moct hádat, chtěl jsem ti vmést do obličeje, jak strašně tě nenávidím a jak tě jednoho dne dostanu. Chci ti říct…“ Dracovi neušlo, že přešel do přítomného času, a ani na okamžik nepřerušil oční kontakt, který navázal. „… že nesnáším, jak namyšlený a arogantní zmetek jsi. Nejradši bych ti ublížil ještě víc, za to, co jsi provedl Ronovi a Katie… Jsi malá úlisná fretka, která si nezaslouží ani špetku soucitu a která se nikdy –“

Draco se nedozvěděl, co se nikdy, protože v tom okamžiku už měl všeho dost. Měl dost Pottera a jeho hloupých řečí. To, že nestál o jeho soucit, ještě neznamenalo, že chtěl poslouchat, jaké je budižkničemu. To nedokázal ustát. Surovým pohybem si Pottera za triko přitáhl k sobě, a aniž by byl schopný o tom uvažovat, v dalším okamžiku ho zuřivě líbal. Zuby cvakly o Potterovy, jak náraz nečekal, a ze stejného důvodu vydal přidušené humpf. Draco mu nedal prostor, držel ho silně, jazyk násilně vecpal Potterovi do pusy, líbal ho hladově a cítil, jak ho zima pomalu opouští a tělem se mu šíří horkost. Potter mu zatlačil rukou proti hrudi, chtěl se odtáhnout, Draco cítil, jak ho Potterova hůlka celou plochou tlačí do hrudníku, jak zůstala uvězněná mezi jejich těly. Nedovolil, aby se Potterovi podařilo vymanit z jeho sevření, držel ho pevně, jednou rukou za látku trika, druhou zezadu na bedrech a dál ho líbal. Zle, s úmyslem ublížit, k tomu by polibky sloužit neměly, ale v jeho a Potterově případě? Nic, vůbec nic mezi nimi nefungovalo normálně, všechno se dalo použít jako zbraň. Cítil, jak se mu krev hrne do slabin, tvrdnul a nenáviděl za to Pottera ještě víc.

Náhle se něco změnilo, Potter přestal bojovat, spustil ruce podél těla, nechal Draca, ať si s ním dělá, co chce. To už ale nebyla taková zábava, takhle to Draco nechtěl. Povolil sevření a Potter okamžitě o krok odskočil. Třeštil na Draca oči, vyděšený, vzteky bez sebe.

„Co to… Kurva! Co si myslíš, že děláš!“ Ano, vskutku vzteky bez sebe… „Do prdele! Co to mělo bejt?! Kurva!“ Páni, takhle klít ho Draco v životě neslyšel. Potter se otočil, kopl do země, prsty znovu vklouzly do vlasů. Draco by na ně nejradši seslal Evanesco nebo Bombardo nebo podobně radikální kouzlo, které by ten chaos na Potterově hlavě zkrotilo. „Do prdele!“ pokračoval ve své litanii a Draco reflexivně zaznamenal, jak Potter zpevnil sevření kolem své hůlky. Nemusel přemýšlet, aby vytáhl tu svou a seslal štítové kouzlo.

Potterova kletba do obranného kouzla narazila. Opětoval palbu. Slova náhle nebyla potřeba. Tmu prozařovaly barevné paprsky, které doprovázelo praskání kouzel, jak dopadala tu na štít, tu na kámen, tribunu… Vzdalovali se jeden od druhého, a jak souboj pokračoval, bylo Dracovi čím dál větší teplo, až dokonce ucítil čůrek potu stékající mu po tváři. Soustředil se, pálil jednu kletbu za druhou, odrážel protiútoky. Skrčit se, vyhnout, seslat kouzlo.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho to trvalo, začínal být vyčerpaný, probdělé noci se na něm podepsaly, a udělal chybu. Zády narazil na hranu tribuny, musel letět pár metrů… Začal se sbírat na nohy, Potter k němu doběhl, zase mu svítil hůlkou do očí.

„Dej to někam,“ zavrčel a Potter poslechl, hůlku sklonil a ztěžka dýchal. Pomohl Dracovi na nohy, a když si Draco zpětně uvědomil, že přijal Potterovu nabízenou ruku, respektive pomoc, rychle ucukl a pohledem zkontroloval Potterův výraz. Tentokrát z něj ale číst nedokázal. Zahlédl záblesk v Potterových očích, a než na něj stihl jakkoliv zareagovat nebo se připravit, měl Potterova ústa zase přilepená na svých. Tentokrát to byl Potter, kdo trestal. Jako by to byla jen další kletba, kterou může na Draca seslat, další způsob, jak mu ublížit.

A fungoval skvěle… Draco ho tak hrozně nenáviděl. Zachvěl se, po těle mu naskočila husí kůže, pootevřel rty, vyšel Potterovi vstříc. Teď se doopravdy líbali. Polibky byly stále otřesně násilné, ale byly opětované, a to se počítalo.

Vytáhl Potterovi triko z kalhot, rukama přejel po bocích, Potterova kůže byla horká a hladká, ne jako ta jeho. Draco ho musel nehorázně studit. Potterovi unikl přidušený vzdech a Draco se z toho drobného projevu spokojenosti málem udělal. Chtěl slyšet víc, chtěl, aby Potter sténal nahlas, aby mumlal jeho jméno…

Tváří se otřel o Potterovu, když polibek přerušil. Olízl kůži na krku, kousl. Nijak jemně nebo mírně. Nebyli milenci, byli nepřátelé. Potter sykl, ale nepokusil se o únik. Naopak, zaklonil hlavu a Draco získal lepší přístup. Hned ho využil a kůži na krku vcucl mezi rty, stiskl zuby. Někde políbil, někde olízl, jinde kousl. Potter se nebránil, občas se natáhl k Dracovi pro polibek na rty.

A Draco z něj šílel. Ale jiným způsobem než obvykle, Potter odhodil zábrany a dával najevo, jak moc si Dracovu pozornost užívá. Bylo to špatné a bylo to zvrácené, ale Draco věděl, co chce.

Pro jednou si byl dokonale jistý tím, co chce. Potter zřejmě taky, o krok couvl, Draca stáhl s sebou. Sedl si na tribunu a pořád Draca tahal za triko k sobě, až neměl jinou možnost, než si sednout obkročmo přes Pottera. Ucítil jeho vzrušení a víc pobízet nepotřeboval.

Nebyla jim zima, když přišli o trika, hřáli se navzájem, stále byli zpocení předchozím soubojem. Ucítil Potterovy rty a vzápětí zuby na svém krku a… Ach, teď už chápal, proč Potter tak vzdychal. Bylo to tak vzrušující. V dalším okamžiku se jeho rty přesunuly níž, vsály jednu bradavku, ruka se starala o druhou, a Draco zaklel. Tohle nemohl vydržet dlouho. Potter ho dráždil zuřivě a pečlivě, jako by postupoval podle návodu. Velmi funkčního návodu, Draco se nepoznával. Nikdy podobné pocity nezažil, netušil, že by mohl být tak citlivý na bradavkách. Nebo na krku. Nebo na uchu. Potter měl zajímavé nápady a nedržel se zpátky.

A pak se v jednu chvíli zarazil s rukou na Dracově hrudníku, přejel prsty podél jedné dlouhé jizvy, odtáhl se hlavou a tělem, ale ruku ponechával na místě, přidal druhou a bloudil po bocích a břiše, kopíroval prsty tvar jizev.

„Neřeš to,“ poradil mu Draco.

„Je to strašný,“ hlesl Potter otřeseně.

„Říkám, neřeš to,“ zavrčel Draco o něco nevrleji a udělal další krok. Stoupl si, jen na okamžik, aby si stáhl kalhoty. Už nemohl déle čekat. Potter ho nakonec napodobil, zbavil se kalhot i trenek, zůstaly mu jen ponožky a boty. Vypadalo to směšně, a Draco tomu žádnou další myšlenku nevěnoval. Potterova hůlka zůstala ležet na lavičce vedle nich. Mohl by toho využít… Dokonce by toho využít měl. Kdy zase bude mít příležitost mít nahého a neozbrojeného Pottera na dosah? Mohl by mu ublížit, zesměšnit ho…

„Rozmyslel sis to?“ přerušil Potter s výsměchem jeho myšlenky.

Neodpověděl, vrátil se do předchozí pozice, Potter se nerozpakoval a neostýchal a rovnou rukou pevně obemkl jeho penis.

„Kurva,“ zasténal Draco a zaklonil hlavu. Potter hned zaútočil rty na jeho krk, olizoval mu kůži, a vždy když se odtáhl, chladný vzduch zaútočil na rozpálené vlhké místo a vyslal další záchvěv do Dracova těla.

„Dost,“ hlesl, když Potter zrychlil pohyb dlaně, sevřel jej pevněji. Nechtěl se udělat, ne tak rychle. Ne jako první.

„Udělej se,“ nakázal Potter a znovu ho kousl do krku.

„Ne.“

„Dělej. Chci to vidět. Postříkej mě.“

Draco se ještě okamžik zdráhal, ale nakonec podlehl. Potter ještě párkrát pohnul dlaní, v něm se všechno sevřelo, byl tak blízko. Možná sténal, možná něco mumlal, ale vyvrcholil silně. Žádný orgasmus, jaký do té doby zažil, nebyl tak… Nebyl takový. Draco marně hledal slova, ale čert vem slova, zhroutil se na Pottera, oddechoval mu do ramene, byl vážně vyřízený…

A Potter po něm ani nechtěl, aby mu laskavost oplatil. Cítil jeho ruce na zádech, otřásl se zimou – už ji zase vnímal… Potter ho pomalu hladil, Draco začal okusovat kůži krku, o který se otíral. Znovu se líbali. Tentokrát líně, Draco potřeboval pár minut, aby se vzpamatoval. Potter mu je dopřával, oplácel mu polibky a doteky a Draco znovu tvrdnul. Sklouzl z Pottera, klekl si před něj na zem, dostatečně prozřetelný, aby pod sebe stáhl aspoň Potterovo triko, a vzal jeho penis do úst.

Byl to divný pocit, ale ne nepříjemný. Nasával ho do úst, olizoval, vzpomínal, co jemu samotnému dělalo dobře, a řídil se Potterovými reakcemi. Obkroužil jeho penis kolem kořene, pak olízl po celé délce a znovu vzal do úst… Střídal pohyby, směr, pomáhal si rukou a Potter sténal stále víc a víc a náhle se mu dech zadrhl v hrdle, Draco cítil, jak v penisu zacukalo, a Potter vyvrcholil. Draco všechno spolkl, nestihl zaznamenat chuť spermatu a vlastně po tom nijak zvlášť netoužil. Vydrápal se zpátky na lavičku, posadil se vedle Pottera.

Musel to být pohled za všechny galeony. Oba nazí, vyřízení, sesunutí na lavičce. Dotýkali se boky a rameny a neměli se k tomu, aby promluvili.

Draco zatoužil Pottera opíchat. Ponížit ho a zároveň ho chtěl prostě jen uspokojit. Nedávalo to smysl, ale musel něco udělat. Naklonil se k Potterovi a překvapilo ho, když mu vyšel vstříc. Líbali se zuřivě, jako by se nic nezměnilo, jako by si chtěli pořád navzájem ublížit. A ono se nic nezměnilo, Draco ho pořád bytostně nenáviděl a o to víc po něm toužil.

Potter si přelezl na něj, seděl na něm obkročmo, vzal Dracovu hlavu do dlaní a líbal ho. Zároveň se zadkem a klínem otíral o jeho penis a Draco vnímal narůstající erekce jich obou.

Potter náhle sáhl mezi ně a navedl Dracův penis tak, aby na něj mohl nasednout. Jediné, na co Draco dokázal myslet, byl fakt, že Potter tohle nedělal poprvé. Draco o sexu mezi dvěma muži nikdy nijak zvlášť nepřemýšlel, ale tušil, že by se hodil lubrikant nebo nějaká příprava. Ale Potter byl zřejmě, i když se to Dracovi zdálo nepravděpodobné, ten zkušenější z jejich, ještě méně pravděpodobné, dvojice, a tak se Draco rozhodl předpokládat, že Potter ví, co dělá.

Když pronikal do toho úzkého otvoru, měl co dělat, aby prudce nepřirazil. Byl to nepopsatelný pocit. Tak horký, tak těsný… V Dracovi se všechno sevřelo, kdyby se nedržel silou vůle, nejspíš by mohl okamžitě vyvrcholit. A to v Potterovi nebyl ani z poloviny. Chtěl víc, potřeboval víc, nevěděl, co má dělat.

„Pomalu,“ sykl Potter, a protože si Draco dokázal velice živě představit, jak nepříjemné to musí být, poslechl. Sice si ani neuvědomoval, že tlačil proti Potterovi, dokud ho neupozornil, ale zarazil se a nechal vše na něm. Hladil ho po zádech, zadku, stiskl v ruce jeho penis a přejížděl po něm dlaní. Potter zasténal a po chvíli na Draca zcela dosedl.

„Ach. Kurva,“ zavrčel Draco.

„Jo, kurva,“ odsouhlasil Potter a sám se začal zvedat a zase klesat, a Draco to dlouho nevydržel, chytil ho za zadek a přirazil. Když Potter nic nenamítal, ba naopak, osmělil se a pohyb zopakoval, až se ustálili na společném rytmu, ve kterém Draco zpracovával i Potterův penis.

Tempo se stupňovalo a Draco vycítil, že Potter už bude. Nemýlil se, vzápětí Potter naposledy prudce dosedl a zůstal tak. Hlasitě vzdychal a Draco stisk ruky ještě zesílil, vzápětí mu na ruku a břicho dopadla horká sprška spermatu. Potter jej v sobě zároveň sevřel, což Draco neustál a vyvrcholil taky. Bylo to zvláštně znepokojující a vzrušující zároveň. Role se opět obrátily, tentokrát se předklonil Potter, otřeli se o sebe hrudníky, hlavu si Potter odložil na jeho rameno tak hloupě, že vlasy šimraly Draca do nosu. Ovládl se a nefoukl do nich, zdálo se to nepatřičné. Ztěžka oddechovali, stále spojení, Draco neodolal a naposledy si užil ten pocit, jaký v něm vyvolával styk bříšek prstů s horkostí těla nad ním. Přejel rukama přes boky na záda a zpět na zadek a nakonec ruce spustil podél těla.

Potter si to přebral po svém a nadzvedl se, aby z něj Draco vyklouzl, pak slezl úplně a začal se oblékat. Podával Dracovi kousky jeho oblečení a za chvíli seděli opět vedle sebe na lavičce tribuny, tentokrát ale ustrojení. A stále se dotýkali rameny a Draco nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet.

„Pořád tě nenávidím. Vlastně čím dál víc tě nenávidím,“ ujistil proto Pottera, aby mezi nimi nedošlo k nějakému nedorozumění.

„Jo. Ten pocit je vzájemný,“ ušklíbl se Potter.

„Zítra. Bude to zítra,“ vyhrkl Draco a kousl se do rtu. Neměl to říkat. Nechtěl to říct.

A Potter dlouho mlčel a Draco se už chtěl zvednout a odejít, když se konečně ozvala odpověď: „Dám pozor.“

„Nechápeš to,“ potřásl Draco hlavou. „Bude to zlé.“ Potter na něj otočil hlavu a chvíli ho jen mlčky pozoroval.

„Dobře,“ přikývl pak klidně. Nedávalo to smysl. Měl začít vyzvídat – ne, že by to Draco chtěl, ale zdálo by se mu to na Potterově místě logické, dozvědět se co nejvíc podrobností. Když nic dalšího vážně nedodal, Draco vstal a vydal se směrem k hradu. Po dvou krocích se ještě zastavil a ohlédl se.

Možná by něco řekl, ale byl předběhnut.

„Kdyby sis to rozmyslel… To, že nechceš pomoc… Víš, kde mě najdeš.“

Draco potřásl hlavou. „Nemůžu.“

„Dobře,“ odpověděl Potter smířeně. „Pak se drž a dávej na sebe pozor.“

„Věř mi,“ ušklíbl se Draco a byl v tom známý výsměch, „nechceš, abych uspěl.“

„Asi ne,“ pokrčil Potter neurčitě rameny, „ale když neuspěješ, Voldemort zabije tvou matku. Chápu, že to musíš zkusit.“

Přesně… Draco to musel zkusit… Věnoval Potterovi další pohled a přešlápl. Poprvé za celou dobu, kdy věděl, co bude muset udělat, zaváhal. Zamračil se a přešlápl na druhou nohu. Nehty si zarýval do kůže dlaní a střídavě sledoval své boty, hrad a Pottera. Potter si jeho nerozhodnosti všiml a znovu promluvil:

„Jenom se zkus zamyslet nad tím, co by chtěla tvoje matka, abys udělal.“

Ale to přece Draco celou dobu věděl. Nad ničím jiným nepřemýšlel, matka by raději zemřela, než aby kvůli ní Draco musel někoho zabít, ale on to tak nechtěl. Potřeboval ji, ještě nebyl připravený na život bez matky a nemohl dopustit, aby zemřela jeho vinou.

Potter vstal, přešel k němu, hůlku stále vyzařující světlo spuštěnou podél pasu. Zastavil se jen dvě stopy před ním a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel. Dracovi nebyl jeho pohled příjemný, nejraději by ho za jeho opovážlivost proklel, už jen pro ten pocit, že mu způsobuje bolest. Díval by se, jak se Potter svíjí na zemi a –

Jeho mozek přerušil tok myšlenek a Draco si překvapeně a se zpožděním uvědomil, že ho Potter opět líbá. Zachvěl se vzrušením a pronikl jazykem mezi Potterovy rty. Neobjímali se, nehladili se, jako to běžně milenci dělají, vlastně se kromě úst nijak nedotýkali.

„Ne, pořád tě nesnáším,“ vydechl Potter, když se stejně náhle odtrhl. „Je mi z tebe zle, Malfoyi –“

„Sklapni,“ zavrčel Draco rozezleně. Vážně neměl náladu poslouchat, jak otřesný je. A Potter se podvolil. Už neřekl ani slovo, jen zase nasadil ten svůj protivný zkoumavý výraz.

„Nemůžu si pomoct,“ zašeptal pak Potter a vytáhl se na špičky, aby si vynutil další polibek. A Draco mu ho ochotně dal. Bylo otřesně nelogické, špatné a hlavně hloupé, ale také si nemohl pomoct. S Potterem prostě byly jako dva magnety. Buď se přitahovali, nebo odpuzovali. Nic mezi neexistovalo. Vždy mezi nimi šlo o extrém.

„Sráči,“ zavrčel Draco a přitáhl si Pottera víc k sobě, natiskl se k němu co největší plochou těla, držel ho neúprosně, cítil jeho znovu se probouzející erekci na svém stehně a přitiskl se k ní klínem. Potterovo zasténání se prolnulo s Dracovým zavrčením.

„Sám seš sráč,“ oplatil mu Potter poklonu a kousl Draca do rtu. Draco v odpověď zajel prsty do černých nepoddajných vlasů, několik pramenů sevřel v hrsti, zle, až Potter sykl.

„Neprovokuj,“ zašeptal varovně. Potter se jen výsměšně ušklíbl.

„Svítá,“ hlesl náhle Nebelvír a v jeho hlase bylo znát překvapení.

Draco odskočil jako popálený. V očích strach a paniku. To nemohla být pravda. Rozhlížel se na všechny strany, a když se otočil, uviděl černou noční oblohu zvolna přecházet v šeď. Potter měl pravdu. Svítalo.

Přišlo ráno. Ráno které ale nikdy přijít nemělo. Noc se měnila v den, tma ve světlo. Okamžik, kdy se všechno mění. Okamžik, kdy se Draco musí rozhodnout. Střelil pohledem k Potterovi, který ho zamračeně pozoroval a snažil se odhadnout, co se v Dracovi právě odehrává. Draco hledal v jeho očích něco. Něco, co by mělo moc všechno změnit. Magie nebyla všemocná, bylo to až směšné, jak neužitečná někdy byla. Ale Potter nechápal, ani nemohl. Draco viděl, jak usilovně Potter přemýšlí, ale víc mu napovědět nemohl. Nesmělo to být jeho rozhodnutí.

A Potter náhle vyklenul obočí, naprázdno klapl pusou a pak hlesl: „Ty chceš pomoct.“

Draco se kousl do rtu a nadechl se, aby ten nesmysl vyvrátil.

Potter ho ale už po několikáté za noc předběhl: „Můžeme tě ochránit. I tvou matku. Vždycky máš na výběr. Draco, prosím… Nemusíš to dělat.“

Draco jen zíral. Vůbec nechápal, kde se ta slova v Potterovi náhle vzala. A už vůbec nechápal, proč o nich přemýšlí, proč by mu měl uvěřit. Nemohl, byl přece rozhodnutý a byl tak blízko. Musel se alespoň pokusit uspět.

Ne, potřásl hlavou a vzpamatoval se. Ve skutečnosti neměl na výběr. Draco se rozeběhl směrem k hradu a slova, která za ním Potter volal, neslyšel.

Ve skutečnosti nikdy neměl na výběr.


End file.
